10 SONG CHALLENGE
by ProdigyProductions
Summary: Two of three. Addison&Mark


**Title: **The10 Song Challenge 1:3

**Author: **ProdigyProductions**  
>Pairing: <strong>Addison&Mark**  
>Rating: <strong>M **Spoilers:** None**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own any one of these characters and I do not make moolah off of them. :]**  
>Challenge: <strong>10 song challenge**  
><strong>  
><strong>1.] Pick a pairing <strong>from each:_ Grey's Anatomy, Legend of the Seeker and your choice, show below:_

_[[Kahlan&Cara]]  
>[Addison&amp;Mark]<br>[Callie&Arizona]_

**2.] Pull up iTunes and set it to shuffle**_._  
><strong>3.] Song finishes story ends, move on.<strong>  
><strong>4.] Write ten, post, write the next ten, then post, write the third set, then post.<strong>

**1) Slipped Away – Avril Lavigne**

Balled up in a corner, she surrendered to the very thing that she had built walls against.

She remembered every moment so clearly. The moment he turned his back on her, on her lies, on her betrayel. She destroyed the only thing he loved, herself.

The tears fell freely, her make-up smearing across her face like a sad clown.

Nothing would be the same.

**2) Love/Hate Heartbreak - Halestorm**

Addison always found herself between thin lines of love and hate.

She knew Mark was no good for her. He was the reason she let her marriage fall apart and the reason she was alone now, watching him share a family with someone other than her. She hated him, hated him for what he had gained while she lost it. And yet her heart nearly beat out of her chest every time he walked a little to close or let his eyes linger just a little longer than they should. She loved him, his heart, his scent, his entire being, she couldn't escape it. She couldn't escape him.

Somewhere deep in her soul, she knew he couldn't escape her either. She'd make sure of it.

**3) Don't Forget To Remember Me – Carrie Underwood**

Her hands were the softest things he had ever felt as he wrapped them up in his calloused fingers.

"Make sure you give Sam and Naomi a hug for me..and make sure they give you a full tank for that rental car of yours.." he grinned sadly, "You're probably renting a convertible, right?"

Addison frowned deeply, nodding with soft eyes

"And send me one of those cheesy post cards..the cheesiest one you can find.."

The red haired woman took a ragged breath, nodding again and turning from him, heading towards her gate. She was never one for goodbyes.

"Addie..please…don't stay to long. Remember you have a home to come back to…_someone_ to come back to…Addison…don't forget about me."

**4) Silence – Aly & AJ**

The rolled away from each other, hair plastered to their sweat ridden faces. This had been going on for months and with each time that passed, less and less conversation passed between them.

Silence is everything.

Addison bit her lip, rolling her head on the pillow to face away from him. Mark followed suit.

Silence is everything.

**5) I'm A Slave For You – Brittney Spears**

His greedy eyes watched her move her body. The strobe lights swirled around her in an explosion of every color, highlighting every muscle, every movement, every bead of sweat.

Her greedy eyes watched him like a predator, the strobe lights swirling around his built frame in a whirlwind of color, highlighting his defined and hungry features. Leaning against the bar had been his thing all night but she could tell that with every pulse of the music and every grind of her body, he was gravitating towards her.

Her hand dragged down her face, catching on her bottom lip while the other invited him to the dance floor, to her.

Luckily for her, he obliged…

**6) Only Women Bleed – Alice Cooper/Lita ford**

The stinging words started early in their marriage. The threats came in between. The pain ended it all.

She never thought the two words that started a marriage could also end it.

"I do." He had said with a smirk

"I do" She had said with a smile.

Blood seeped into the carpet and left a permanent stain.

"I t..thou-ght..you l..loved me.." she choked out, the feeling in her limbs beginning to slip away.

"I do, Addison, I do."

**7) Video Phone – Beyonce**

"Come on Addie..I need a little…face time …" Mark murmured to her hotly over the phone, making her bite her lip.

She breathed his name and pulled the phone away from her ear, hitting a single button that revealed all. Literally.

She held the lens above her, giving him a full view of her tanned body lit gently by her bedside lamp.

Mark groaned, gripping himself, "Addison..you're so damn..beautiful.."

This made her smirk gently, her hand slowly sliding its way down …

**8) Help, Im Alive – Metric**

She stood, clenching her jaw, scalpel in hand. If she trembled, they would eat her alive. If she stumbled, they would eat her alive. She found herself shaking and her heart beating louder than a hammer, she was sure they all heard. Maybe she was just paranoid..but the beads of sweat appearing on her forehead told her otherwise.

If she faltered, Lexie was dead. If she faltered, Mark's baby was dead.

**9) I Like that – Richard Vission and Static Revenger (REMIX)**

His fingers desecrated her skin like no other had.

"I like that.." Addison moaned, hands entwining in the sheets.

His tongue ventured over her folds like no other had.

"I like t..that…"

His body rocked against hers like no other had.

I l..like t..th-at"

He sent her into the heavens like no other had.

"…"

He loved her like no other had.

"I love that.."

**10) Ignorance – Paramore**

"You fucking asshole! This was one chance to make things right..and you pissed all over it!"

Mark stepped forward to speak, regret coming off of him in waves.

She stopped him with one finger, poking into his chest so hard the nail most likely broke skin.

"You treated me like a total fucking stranger, Mark._ I_ am the one having your child_, I_ am the one who is marrying you, and apparently now _I _am just an ignorant woman you were having pleasant conversation with before your _girlfriend_ came along? Fuck you. Fuck your ignorance. I don't belong to you anymore."


End file.
